


Episode Twenty-seven

by GlamMoose



Series: The Mueller-Adams Family [27]
Category: Original Work, Sims 4 - Fandom, The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Choking, Consensual Kink, Dialogue-Only, Embedded Images, Fetish, Floor Sex, Fluff and Smut, Heavy BDSM, LGBTQ Themes, Licking, M/M, Polyamory, Riding Crops, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut, gently and lovingly stepped on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-22 00:13:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15569445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlamMoose/pseuds/GlamMoose





	1. Chapter 1

**Mark:** God, Gabe, I’m so happy to see you! And hug you. I miss you so much. Also pictures are fun, but… you know.

 

**Gabriel laughed:** I know, all the build up! I haven’t even seen your new _second home_ in San Myshuno with your sugar daddy either. Though that was recent, I guess. Oh, so, first, exciting news! I—

**Mark laughed:** Sugar daddy… I don’t—

**Gabriel laughed:** Hey boy! Shh! I’m still talking!

**Mark:** Sorry! I know better than that. I won’t do it again, sir.

**Gabriel:** You better not! Interrupting me. So rude. So, my exciting news is that I _did_ get the clinic job in Forgotten Hollow. The unfortunate thing about that is that I need to sell the fucking house I practically just bought in Granite Falls. I guess I don’t _need_ to really, but that commute isn’t something I’m willing to do. I hate driving long distances. Mama did it for a long time, but she is a lot calmer of a driver than me.

**Mark laughed:** Yeah, I bet she is.

**Gabriel:** Boy, like you can talk! I hear you swearing in my helmet speaker when you take me on rides. Such nasty things you say.

**Mark smirked:** I wasn’t judging you!

**Gabriel:** Mmhmm, yes, sure. Fuck, you look so good right now. Did you know I wanted you to wear that?

**Mark:** I knew you like it.

**Gabriel:** And the cologne?

**Mark:** Colin got me some. He loves cologne, but I don’t wear it often myself.

**Gabriel:** Why not? It smells so good on you… with your sweat. You’re so sweaty right now.

**Mark laughed:** I am very sweaty. It’s fucking fall, it’s not even sunny, it shouldn’t be this fucking warm out. Colin also keeps the place really cool, it’s a bit of a shock when I go outside. I’ll wear the cologne more for you too if you want. I just never took the time to find something good.

**Gabriel:** You better wear it more. I could lick you all over.

**Mark:** Please? We can go to use the bedroom... or the basement. Colin’s home, but he won’t care.

**Gabriel laughed:** The _basement_? You got a bed in there? Or something else entirely?

**Mark:** Yeah. Both. It’s really more of a dungeon. He set it up awhile back with some vampire stuff for Forrest. There’s more in there now, this is a side room. I can use it whenever.

**Gabriel:** Thought so! I at least need to see it. It does sound fun though. Here I didn’t bring any of my stuff.

**Mark laughed:** Really?! I was totally worried about telling you the full extent of it. I know we’ve been a _little_ kinky, but— I don’t even know why I was that worried. I’m not normally. I guess I like you that much. Though I do usually meet people online for the really kinky stuff. That’s how I met Colin.

**Gabriel:** Aw. I bet you won’t like me when I get out a crop…

**Mark:** I absolutely fucking will! I bet you hit nice and hard. Also, I switch, so if you want to do it the other way around, I’m game for that too. Obviously no pressure to, I’m just throwing it out there as an option. Whatever you’re comfortable with and want to do.

**Gabriel:** I like switching for a couple things. I’ll see what you have to use before I decide.

* * *

 

**Gabriel:** Wow, yeah, this is a well-supplied dungeon… but where’s the wall of giant cocks?

**Mark laughed:** We keep those in that cabinet if you want to pick one. Wouldn’t want them to get dusty.

**Gabriel:** Dusty? That just means you’re not using them enough.

**Mark:** Well, you know, we have our favorites. So, what do you want to do? You want to top?

**Gabriel:** Yeah, that sounds good. You seem to like my legs a lot. How about you show me how much? And then I can fuck you with one of those cabinet cocks. Sounds like a politician fetish.

**Mark snorted:** It does. Can you be really demeaning? And make it hurt. Step on me and shit? I love that.

**Gabriel:** Will do.

**Mark:** And choke me. Please. If you want to, of course. That’s my favorite.

**Gabriel:** Really? I haven’t done that before, but I can try it, if you’re okay with a newbie doing it. Very carefully.

**Mark:** Yeah, sure, gotta start somewhere. You’re a nurse anyway, right? You’ll save me.

**Gabriel laughed:** Oh dear. Yes, very probably, but I won’t go _that_ far, I promise. For my own sake too.

**Mark laughed:** Alright. We use pause for our safe word. If I’m really running out of air, I’ll pinch you since I’m not tied up. Is that okay, or do you want something else?

**Gabriel:** Works fine for me. Are you ready? I’m so ready.

**Mark:** YES! Let me take my glasses off first thought so we don’t break them. I’ve had to replace them way too fucking often. I’ll still be able to see you, I’m nearsighted.

**Gabriel laughed:** Good plan.

* * *

* * *

 

**Gabriel:** Did you have a good time?

**Mark:** Mmhmm. Grinding my face into the floor was rougher than I was expecting even though you asked, but I really liked it. I don’t have scratches on my face though do I? I’ll blame the cat if they ask at work.

**Gabriel laughed:** No, you look pretty clear of damage. Not a laceration in sight. Your nose is a little red, but it always gets a bit red when you have sex. It should go away.

**Mark:** Good to know. We should do it again soon. You had fun too, right?

**Gabriel:** Definitely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Colin put down his book:** I heard a lot of screaming, you’re bringing him back up here in one piece, right Gabe?

 **Mark laughed and sat down:** I was _not_ screaming.

**Colin:** No, I totally heard you scream.

 **Gabriel:** That’s not true, Mark, don’t lie. You did scream once when I pinched that bit of the back of your arm chub when I had you pinned--

 **Mark blushed:** It was really more of a yell.

**Gabriel laughed:** That is literally a synonym of scream, don’t try me.

 **Mark laughed:** Fine. I screamed once.

 **Gabriel:** That’s better.

 **Colin laughed:** Yesss! I didn’t actually hear anything at all, I was just making shit up.

 **Mark laughed:** You’re mean!

**Colin:** I know. You love it.

 **Mark:** I do, it’s true.

  **Colin:** How are you, Gabe?

 **Gabriel:** Good! I just got a new job at the clinic here. I’m excited to start in a few weeks! It’s not super far from my old job but far enough I need to find somewhere else to live. I actually have time off right now, and I’ll have weekends off! That’ll sure be something.

 **Colin:** Great! Mark told me how hard you’ve been working. There’s a house down the road that’s for sale. It’s basically next door to here. It’s just beautiful, might be a little bigger than you want, I don’t know, but it’s cheap because of the location and age. I’ve been looking into buying it myself just to save it. Lots of people snatch up the Victorian places and tear them down to build some ugly modern thing that takes up the whole property. They even chop down the beautiful old trees. You said you like Victorian houses and grew up in one, right? It’s a Victorian style too, smaller than this house but still pretty big. It’s in great condition, very livable without any work. Lots of sunlight too, which I think you’d like?

**Gabriel:** Really?! I think I’ve noticed that one on my way here and back. I’ll have to take a look, thank you! Yeah, we lived in one from when we moved here when I was like ten until I was eighteen. I loved that house so much. I don’t even really know why, it wasn’t in very good shape. Mama was glad to be rid of it, though it wasn’t very her style either. Oh, speaking of Mama, I have to go, I saw my phone light up just now. She’s waiting for me to get dinner with her. She knew I was with you and would take forever but... it’s been forever. **He stood up:** Kisses? I love my sweet boy. I’ll see you again in a few days?

 **Mark:** Yup. Love you too, even more.

**Mark sat back down:** What, why are you giving me that look?

 **Colin:** You two are so gross. I love it. I don’t even know if I could write something that nasty.

 **Mark laughed:** Whatever. Besides, I say stuff like that to you and Forrest too and everyone else I’ve loved. It’s just phrased different for each of them. Forrest, you’re my best bro and holy shit, wow, that was the _ultimate_ shot! If a demon ever tries to tell you they can make you better at basketball, I’ll fight them, because it’s bullshit. Colin, I love you so much that I would throw myself to the demons for you, even if you just asked me to for a laugh. Gabe, lots of kisses, love you too, demons would never come near you because they know better and your sweetness will scare them away. Also that evil look you give people when they interrupt you. Though I usually send him pictures and lots of emojis. He likes that even more.

 **Colin laughed:** Wow. I like that demons made all of them though. Your own special demonic touch.

 **Mark:** The demon I was terrified of was me all along!

**Colin laughed:** Something like that.

 **Mark:** You know… Colin, that actually reminds me. I want to ask you something.

 **Colin:** Oh dear, are you going to ask for a loan or something? Of a demonic amount, of course.

 **Mark laughed:** No, but I am a little nervous about it, I guess? Everyone always asks me what my thing is with demons… and--

 **Colin:** I know what it is. You want to fuck a demon. You think they’re terrifying, and you like it _a lot_. You want to prove how tough you are in the face of a nasty, _evil_ demon who is trying to make you abandon all of your moral code. You can persevere through the temptations the worst sort of being who has no morals would throw at you.

**Mark blushed:** Sort of. But the weird thing is I’d love to top.

 **Colin:** Oh, you want to abandon your moral code and have a little demon cockfight! Still proving your power over it. You’re showing the demon who’s boss. That’s not that weird.

 **Mark laughed:** I love how open-minded you are, you know that? Do you want to do it? You’d be the hottest demon sub. You’re so perfect.

**Colin:** I know I’m perfect! Yeah, I will. It takes me a long time to trust someone enough but I’ve subbed for you before, and you know that I trust you. Why does this one make you nervous to ask me?

 **Mark:** Really?! I guess it’s just that I’ve built up the whole thing up in my head to be you at this point. Which is ridiculous, I’ve had this thing for years before I was with you, but you came along and like… yeah. Which isn’t something I’m laying on you, that’s me. So yeah, I built myself up and shouldn’t have _but_ you know how that goes.

 **Colin laughed:** Oh, yeah. I get it. I just wanted to make sure I haven’t said something to make you afraid to just ask me. Well, I will. Sounds fun! I can put together a fun costume. Do I get to be _really demonic_? Can I bite and scratch you? Spit at you? **Colin tickled him:** Do we get to fight and wrestle? Mutual choking? I can slap you right in the fucking face? I know you like that.

**Mark:** Oooh. Wooow, never thought of that. That sounds _even better_ than what I was thinking. I mean, not right now. I’m kind of beat. Literally and figuratively. I’m tired and making stupid jokes.

 **Colin laughed:** Oh, no, I figured not now. Doesn’t matter if you wanted to this second anyway because I have to get together the perfect costume. If I’m going to be your personal nastiest demon, I better look the part. I’ll let you stew on it for a few weeks. Knowing I said yes, building the tension up.

 **Mark:** You’re so mean.

 **Colin:** Mmhmm. You have any requests?

 **Mark:** You’re so nasty to me with those nipple clamps… I want to make you wear them.

**Colin laughed:** Sure. I just want you to know, one of my ex-girlfriends almost ripped my fucking right nipple right off. She didn’t mean to, she just got into the moment, but… It could be worse, is all I’m saying.

 **Mark:** Wow. That’s kinda hot though. If I imagine a guy doing it. Which I did.

 **Colin snorted:** Yeah, I’m sure you did. It was, to be honest, even though I thought I was going to die… briefly. So, yeah, you can use some little nipple clamps, you big baby. Are you ready to pick up Forrest? He’ll be starving, we should probably just stop at a restaurant. We could bring him a snack too if you want to cook at home.

 **Mark laughed** : Yeah, I’m all for a restaurant right now, let’s just go.

 **Colin:** Okay, you’re driving, I’ve had wine. Like, I probably could, I haven’t had that much, but…

 **Mark:** Yeah, no, let’s not guess about that, babe. Let’s head off? I don’t want poor Forrest digging in the garbage for food. He really might, poor guy gets a bit intense when he’s hungry.

 **Colin climbed on top of him and kissed him:** You’re one of the very best men I've ever met, you know that, right?

**Mark:** Sometimes. Thank you for telling me.

 **Colin stood up:** Yeah. Hold on, I need to pee. I’ll be super quick.

 **Mark laughed:** Yeah, boss, please do. I don’t want you pissing out the window. Not that you would, but… I’ll be waiting in the car. I’ll put on your favorite playlist too.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Couple Weeks Later  
(at the “new” apartment in San Myshuno. Colin bought the original penthouse he, Peter and Hira lived in before and remodeled it)**

* * *

 

**Colin:** Hey, before we go clothes shopping with Forrest… I got you a present, Mark.

**Mark:** What’s with all the presents, boss? Are you buttering me up?

**Colin laughed:** No. I’ve just gotten all attached and shit and I like giving presents to people I love. Besides, this one isn’t _entirely_ just for you. I was looking at Pete’s wedding pictures and remembering how nice you look in red and black. Also, I went on my usual shopping trip with Pete and Hira and saw a sweater I’d love to see you in. If it’s too much and you don’t want it, or don’t like it or whatever, that’s fine too, I can return it. It’s hanging up in the wardrobe, in the black garment bag. I didn’t wrap it or anything. I fucking hate wrapping shit.

**Mark laughed:** I know you do. I’ll go try it on.

**Colin:** Awesome. If you like it, you could wear it out today? It’s finally cool enough. I’m sure you can’t tell by my outfit at all. Oh! I wanted to look for demon costume shit today too. Do you want to help or should I duck out and surprise you?

**Mark:** Oooh, yes! I want to help. Just a second, I’ll be right back.

**Colin:** I’ll be waiting!

* * *

 

**Mark:** It is different from my usual. I do like it. This is some fancy brand, isn’t it? It seems familiar.

**Colin laughed:** Aw, yeah. It’s Gucci. I figured you’d know right away, that’s also why I thought you might be uncomfortable with it. You're into fashion a bit so I’m surprised you didn’t know! Forrest wouldn’t want something that high end, but I thought you might. It looks great on you!

**Mark:** Oh. Wow. Okay. **He laughed:** Gabe was right about you being my sugar daddy, huh? He was joking. I think? He wasn’t being negative about it either way.

**Colin snorted:** I guess so! I didn’t even make you do anything for it. And we’re the same age! I’m fucking up all the rules.

**Mark:** Well, that’s what you always do isn’t it? You don’t follow arbitrary rules. That’s okay though, that’s one of my favorite things about you. Thank you for the sweater. I’ll keep it and wear it. Don’t tell me how much it cost though, or I’ll be constantly worried about spilling something on it or catching it on a nail.

**Colin:** You brush up against a lot of nails? Maybe you should hammer them back in, that’s one of your responsibilities around here. I don’t think you should wear the sweater for it though. Maybe a tank top.

**Mark laughed:** Smart ass. I think Forrest should be done with his workout now. If he’s not, we’ll have to pry him off the treadmill anyway because he’s going too long.

**Colin:** Also I’m fucking starving! I’m going to take a bite out of one of you if we don’t leave soon.

**Mark laughed:** Don’t tell Forrest, he’ll definitely delay us then.

**Colin:** True.

* * *

**Forrest:** Heeyyyy, lookin’ sharp, dudes. Like super hot! But uh… wait, though… do I need to dress up to go shopping?

**Colin laughed:** No, Forrest. You can wear whatever you want to. We’re just dressed this way on our own. I mean, you probably want to wear a shirt and jacket, but I’m not gonna fuckin’ force you.

**Mark:** I’m going to force you to let me carry your jacket with us if you don’t wear it. Remember the last time you didn’t bring your jacket? You were shivering for an hour, and I gave you mine and the arms are all stretched out now. They couldn’t contain your massive biceps.

**Forrest laughed:** I run into that problem a lot. Sorry about your jacket, man.

**Mark:** Aw, it’s okay. You want me to carry it?

**Forrest:** Nah, I’ll wear it. Let’s go, I hear some sweet new duds calling my name.

**Colin:** _Duds_ , Forrest?

**Forrest laughed:** I knew that’d get your goat.

**Colin snorted:** Oh my god, Forrest, stop. I hate you so much. Are you ready, or do you have more dad phrases to use?

**Forrest:** Yup. I mean, I definitely have more, but I gotta save ‘em up. Don’t want to dump all the good ones at once.

**Colin laughed:** Yeah, you better save it. Go put your shirt on, nerd.


	4. Chapter 4

**Colin:** Love, do I look okay? Like, professional? I know you’re reading, but Forrest is napping and this isn’t his expertise anyway.

**Mark:** I don’t mind you asking me things when I’m reading. I know you hate that though. I don’t know if it’s my expertise either, babe. I think so, though? You’re still gothy? Is that what you’re worrying about? What kind of professional are you aiming for?

**Colin sat down:** I don’t know. Maybe I should put on a fucking normal suit. I probably should take off the makeup.

**Mark:** What? Why? You never go out without your makeup. I mean, if you want to, of course, but… that’s like, your thing?  You’re meeting with a book agent, right?

**Colin:** Yeah. A new one.

**Mark:** Would you want to work with an agent who would be against you wearing your makeup? Besides, you literally have your picture on your books. They have to know already.

**Colin:** Yeah… You’re right.

**Mark:** You’re unusually self-conscious. Anything up?

**Colin:** I don’t know. When I went to grab food last night some fuck outside called me a slur my father used to call me all the time, but it doesn’t usually bother me. I hear it all the time... but I guess I keep thinking about it. It’s stupid, but maybe that’s it.

**Mark:** That happens to me too. Sometimes it just hits me hard randomly… It seems random anyway. And I know you get tons more shit than I do. I hear it when we’re out together. I don’t know if you know how many times I’ve had to stop myself from straight up dropping some asshole. We only have so much armor, right? And even the best armor has weak spots. We shouldn’t need to have it at all.

**Colin:** Yeah. **He laughed:** And I may not know how many times exactly you’ve had to keep yourself from kicking someone’s ass, but I see it often enough! You look pretty fucking scary when you’re angry. Or I feel it when you squeeze my hand like a fucking vice grip.

**Mark laughed:** Sorry. I do that to try to reassure you. Like I heard it too, and I’m here and not letting go. I don’t mean to do it that hard.

**Colin:** Aw, no, it **is** reassuring. If I even heard it! There have been a few times I’ve felt you do that or saw your fire face, and I don’t know what’s going on, but I usually know. Have you ever actually done it? I know you haven’t with me.

**Mark:** Fought someone? Yeah, tons of times. Honestly, I’ve only really stopped since I became a firefighter. That’s generally frowned upon even if deserved unless it was like clear physical self-defense. The worst time was actually with Pete. Definitely broke the guy’s nose. Pete hadn’t even heard what he said. I was definitely a too feisty back then. **He laughed:** I thought Katy was never going to let me see him again, especially since she didn’t send the bodyguard with us this time, but she was weirdly nice to me about it. I was so worried I was going to get in trouble, my parents or her or the law, I don’t know, but nothing came of it.

**Colin laughed:** I am absolutely sure Aunt Katy was happy you fucked the guy up. Did you hurt your hand?

**Mark:** Hitting the guy? Not at all, I used a tree branch I saw in a pile of discarded landscaping. I knew better.

**Colin:** You fucking rogue. Here I would have thought you were a warrior. All valiant and proper about your fights.

**Mark laughed:** No, I’m definitely a warrior, I was just a berserker back then. I just didn’t have a weapon and didn’t want to bust up my hands, so I found one. I had a date happening, I needed my hands.

**Colin laughed:** Oh, man. Fine, a warrior with rogue-like tendencies. Especially since you had to make sure you could still use your hands for your date. Such altruism. I’m sure Pete appreciated that.

**Mark:** I literally just finished saying that before I realized that maybe I shouldn’t say that to his cousin who I am now dating. Sorry to give you that image.

**Colin:** You’re so red. You’re funny. I don’t give a fuck, I’m hard to gross out, you know that. Though he’d probably be embarrassed. Well, I need to go to my meeting. Thank you for talking me out of being ridiculous and then distracting me long enough that I didn’t have time to change my outfit anyway.

**Mark laughed:** No problem, boss. I’m not good at emotions but I’m good at distraction? I guess?

**Colin:** You’re not _totally_ awful at emotions. You were better than usual though. Love you. Wish me luck.

**Mark:** You don’t need luck. You are good at what you do, powerful, hotter than an active volcano, and you have so many people who love you. If they don’t want to work with you because of your makeup and clothes, they don’t deserve with you anyway.

**Colin:** You’re supposed to say hotter than the sun, you know. That’s hotter than an active volcano.

**Mark:** Sure, but I have to save that one for when you’re feeling even worse. Can’t bring out the big truth bombs for the little shit.

**Colin:** Fair. Go wake up Forrest, by the way. If he naps too long he gets really cranky, but he won't set an alarm.

**Mark laughed:** Oh yeah, I know, good idea. I’ll go get him.

**Colin:** And feed our fish! I was going to on the way out but I don’t have time now.

**Mark:** Will do. Do you have time for a goodbye kiss?

**Colin:** I’ll make time. You’re still all red, I do love some good shame.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Forrest:** Hey, buddy! How did it go?

**Colin sat down:** Fine, I think? I’m not super into him, but nothing awful happened that made it a hard no. I’m meeting with someone else tomorrow too though. She seems better from my talking to her before. Last one before I decide.

**Mark laughed:** Not super into him. I like that. It’s like a date.

**Colin laughed:** I mean, it basically is! It’s mutually important to be able to work together. We just don’t fuck. I mean, I’ve heard of that happening too though. Doesn’t seem like a good idea to me.

**Forrest:** If _you_ were my book agent, I wouldn’t be able to listen to such good advice.

**Colin:** What kind of book did you write, Forrest? What’s the point of it? Who’s the target audience? Who would _like_ your novel? Who would actually _buy_ your novel, Forrest?

**Forrest:** Uuuuh, um… Okay, man, it’s an EPIC… tale… of… a VAMPIRE…. and…. a…. Uhhh…. Yeah, I have no fucking idea, man.

**Colin:** Well tough luck, no sex for you until you figure it all out. Like write it all, it needs to be done. Once you have it done, we can fuck. And you know… only if I think it will sell enough to make it worth my time.

**Forrest:** Wait… fuck.

**Colin laughed:** Oooh, poor baby. Well, when you grow up, give me a call. I might be busy with actually important people who have **some** sort of use to me though so don’t hold your breath.

**Forrest:** Woooow, ouch. I’m kind of turned on though, to be totally honest.

**Colin laughed:** I’m sure you are!

**Mark:** Yeah, me too. You can’t just tell us we aren’t worthy of your time and leave us hanging like that. It’s pretty rude.

**Colin:** Oh, _you’re_ going to tell me what I can and can’t do? Like I give a shit about what’s rude? How about you make me some food first? I haven’t eaten all day.

**Mark:** Yes, sir, right away. I have all the ingredients for extra spicy chicken and broccoli ready for you. Why didn’t you eat though? I left you breakfast… or brunch really.

**Colin:** Because I like to make people suffer so much, I even do it to myself.

**Mark laughed:** Alright then. I’ll go make us dinner now.

**Forrest:** That explains so fucking much, man. Oh, you had a wine delivery while you were gone that I signed for. I didn’t put it away because I don’t dare mess with your wine system. What if you couldn’t find the wine you wanted because I put it in the wrong place? You’d be distraught, I’d have to make myself walk the plank. I’d probably trip on the way, then accidentally drown when I only wanted to make a dramatic scene, Mark would cry, you’d probably laugh and _then_ cry. You’d have to explain what happened to my family. It’d be a huge mess.

**Colin laughed:** Thanks for looking out for us, Forrest. Not sure what plank you’re referring to, but it sounds like you have it all figured out so I won’t worry about it. I’m going to go start the laundry. Can you feed the cats? Don’t let Roggy twist your arm into giving him more this time though.

**Forrest:** Oh, fine. He gives me those sweet eyes and paws at the container, but then at night he tries to kill me! If he kills me, it’s your fault for making me skimp on the extra vittles, dude.

**Colin laughed:** Oh my god, he’s just cuddling you. Just tell him to move if he’s on your face. He always does. He doesn’t even have fur, he needs our warmth… and Smore always hogs Mark.

**Forrest laughed:** Sure, man. Sure. I’ll tell him to move with my last ounce of breath. And now you’re lookin’ like you might help him if I don’t shut up and feed them, so off I go.


End file.
